


Mr. Perfect And His Fake Boyfriend

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, gamer - Freeform, nerdy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: The blonde cupped his cheek in thought, "I never had time for romance, which is why I never had to worry about it...Until my classmates and parents were becoming unbearable about the situation concerning my love life..."Test chapter





	Mr. Perfect And His Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse grammar I'm just coming back <3

The blonde quickly left his class after the lunch bell rang. 

'Finally,' sapphire eyes scan around the hall in search of his raven boyfriend, well paid boyfriend. 

Mika didn't stop to chat with Akane about presidential problems or even ask Krul for her notes in honors chemistry. 

The hall was full of students scattering around to their rightful places. Yuu was nowhere to be seen, letting the rich boy know that his fake boyfriend was already at lunch. 

He walk into the cafeteria to find his little seclusive rabbit already at his lunch table.

Where it all started.

The raven always sitting alone at his table. Isolating himself from his fellow classmates. Well, before the curly haired boy strolled into his life with a proposal.

The blondes smile could be seen from across the room as he watch the raven. Everyone around them saw the two in love, but deep inside it was one sided. 

Yuu was holding his phone up and reeling the object up and down. He was busy playing games on his phone instead of actually eating like all the other kids.

He got closer to the ravens table only to stop at the movement of four new figures. 

A cheerleader, debate captain, band player, and student cook came out in a flash. Coming from different directions, but meeting in the middle, right in front of Yuu-chan's table. 

It was a freaking breakfast club.

It was his fault. 

He granted the ravens wish.

Yuu watch the others sit around him as he turn off his phone to pay attention to his new friends. "W-What's going on? W-Why are you guys here?!" He was nervous by the sudden appearance of people wanting to join him, that wasn't Mika.

"It's called eating dumbass." The pink haired boy stated, pulling out his home cooked meal from his lunchbox.

"I can see that jackass!" Yuu gave the boy with glasses a quick glare before glancing at Shinoa.   
"Y-You guys want to eat with me...?" A rosy glow filled his tan face. 

"Hm, you're quite red in the face." Shinoa pointed out as she place her cafeteria tray next to him. The lavender haired girl smirk at his reaction, "I always knew you were the blushing type of guy. It really brings out your uke role."

Yuu scoff at her comment.

Mika sadly watch the raven crack a smile at the company of his gaming friends. 

If it wasn't for Mika, he would've never had friends.

[Pause]

===============================

A blonde hair boy pops up from the screen. He had blonde curly locks, big sapphire orbs, and a pale complexion. He has a white collar up shirt and black jeans on.

He looked exactly like Mika.

Pointing his remote toward the screen behind him, pausing the moment where the giant him was getting scared.

"That was awkward to see." The blonde sigh at the display that was occurring before he stopped the story. 

Basically breaking the 4th wall.

Mika scratches his head, "I mean I know I was the one to bring them all together, but I never imagined them bonding this much." 

The blonde gestures toward the ravens table that has now been populated with new characters, stealing his Yuu-chan time.

"It was suppose to be our time alone, but now I have to fight for his attention!" 

Mika smacks himself with the remote, "stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This is what I get for being nice!" He groans before bringing the remote back to his side and glancing back at the audience. 

"Oh sorry...you probably don't understand where I'm coming from." 

The rich boy smiles, "I am Mikaela Shindo-Mika for short. I have a very busy life with my presidential duties at school and the gigs my parents force me to do for "my" career path. I wouldn't call myself a loner, I have tons of friends like Krul, Akane, and all the kids in student council! I'm friends with everyone! I don't like staying home either, I'm always at parties or out doing something productive!"

The blonde cupped his cheek in thought, "I never had time for romance which is why I never had to worry about it...Until my classmates and parents were becoming unbearable about the situation conceding my love life..."

Mika grimaced at the thought of his parents. 

"I am part of the Shindo Co. wealth, a popular clothing line my parents build from their early years while they were just actors. They use me for their clothes, making me model the clothing line or play parts in their friends video productions." 

Mika closes his eyes with a sad smile.

"My parents are very famous; fame takes a lot of your time. I barely see my parents since they leave Owari town every week."

The blonde shrugs the thought off and points his remote toward the screen behind him. Pushing the zoom in button as it quickly replaces the scenery with Yuu's heated face.

"This is Yuuichirou Amane. My secret crush and fake boyfriend. Before I met him all he ever did was stay to himself, play some type of worldwide video game, and stay at home."

Mika's sad smile slowly turns sincere once again, "I proposed the idea to him and after countless rejections, we tricked everyone into thinking we were a couple...Its really hard to explain...Let me start from the beginning!"

Mika pushes rewind on the button

=================================

[Play]

Mika Shindo sat alongside his costar: Emiko Bangile. 

A long haired blonde with champagne eyes, she was letting her makeup crew apply powder on her caked face. 

The blonde was scrolling through his phone, reading the stucco faculty emails. He missed the meeting due to his parents thoughtless last minute plans for him to guest star in their coworkers tv show. 

Mika played a grumpy waiter that falls in love with a spoiled brat girl after she's forced to get a job. 

Pretty cliche to him, but the audience likes the cliffhanger moments. Sadly forcing the blonde to come back for more episodes in the future, making Mika the main love focus.

Emiko, who played the main character, the rich teen girl. Her attention was toward the phone in her assistants hands, her mother was on speaker.

"It was okay. I was hoping for more gifts from a man with so much wealth. No, the date was fine...just a little cheap, you know?" Emiko complain more to her mother, ignoring how loud she was talking.

Mika kept his thoughts to himself, no longer paying attention to his phone, but the cleaning crew. Trying to avoid conversation with the blonde girl. 

"Well when this episode aires tomorrow he'll be sorry. I'll have a bunch of suitors showing up at my door." Her champagne eyes drift off her shoes, glancing over at Mika. "You have a lot to offer a girl."

"I'm still in high school Emiko."

"Haha, I know." She brought her attention back on her call, "it was my costar, yeah, yeah he's still a teenager." The twenty five year old girl laughed, "I'm no cougar."

Mika roll his eyes at the woman's lame joke, tapping his foot, 'I need to get home and do my homework.'

\--------------------------------

A tan, slender boy stood outside RYE's, the most popular nightclub in 'Enterprise'. 

Enterprise was the most popular video game worldwide. A place where anyone can be anything they want to be. It gives everyone a chance to escape their regular lives.

The boy had a green hoodie covering his face from passing pedestrians and normal jeans to blend into the towns standards. Hands crossed over his chest he awaits for his teammate to log on…as usual she was late.

“Oi, cherry boy!” A very tall blonde came running toward the boy, greeting him with a sly smile and quick wave. She stopped in front of him, looking down at her friend since he was shorter. She was dressed to impress with her short curly blonde hair, face caked with makeup, and a tight maroon dress that fell to her thighs. She was a wet dream to anyone who never heard her speak.

The boy met Shi on a mission a few months ago and quickly became attached to her. She was crude and obnoxious, but a good online friend.

“You’re late.” The boy pulls back his hoodie to reveal fringed up hair in a cerulean shade of blue. He was taken back by the others appearance...well mostly her height and adjustment of breast size. He gestures toward her chest which was right in front of him because of her sudden growth of three feet. “What the hell Shi? You changed models?”

Shi grabbed the end of her dress and twirled, “I needed a new attire.” She flipped her small curls making them fall around her face, her ruby eyes darken, “I am the goddess of seduction.”

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow keeping his lavender eyes on the twirling blonde. “So, why was the goddess of seduction late this time?”

Shi stopped spinning and rubbed the back of her personas neck, “well Yuu it takes a while to microwave frozen burritos.” She glanced at her friend and laughed nervously when she saw his character begin to twitch at her comment.

“YOU MADE ME WAIT HERE WHILE YOU WERE EATING STORE BOUGHT BURRITOS!?” Yuu leaned up and glared at Shi before pulling back with a small groan, “let’s just get in there.” Turning on his heel he headed first toward the door where music was blurting out of the club. “Kirai’s henchmen have to be in there, poor bastards spends their coins on pathetic animated strip teases.”

The blonde nod in agreement, “so whaut’s wha pwan?”

Yuu looked over his shoulder at his friend who seemed completely normal. “.....?”

“I’m chewing!” Shi’s persona covered her mouth and followed in the bluenettes footsteps. After a deep gulp the blonde nodded once more, “ok, let’s go.”

The two characters strode into the night club, not knowing what faced them on the other side.  
When Yuu opened the door he was faced with neon lights flashing in his eyes, blinding him every tenth second with another beam. He held a hand over his face to cover his view, glancing behind him at the blonde. “Do you see him?”

Shi was dancing at the techno music blaring all around her, “no, but I like it!”

\------------------------------

"Yuu!"

A spiky haired raven quickly took off his headset when he heard his father call out to him. 

"Yeah dad?"

"Come here."

Yuu whispered into the mic, "hey Shi, we gotta find Kira later. I have to go." He quickly logged off his PlayStation and left his room.


End file.
